


dancing in the moonlight

by cis_king_uwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cis_king_uwu/pseuds/cis_king_uwu
Summary: in which ron & draco are married and have children





	dancing in the moonlight

A peaceful silence had fallen over the Weasley-Malfoy household seemingly within seconds. The twins, Rose and Scorpius, had finally fallen asleep after both of their dads had tried for hours and hours to get them to bed. It was like that every night, the two of them crying for hours in their cribs until one of them fell asleep and the other one would quickly follow suit, tonight it was Scorpius who had fallen asleep first. 

As quietly as humanly possible, Ron stood from the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and tiptoed out of the room. He looked at his children with a fond expression on his face before closing the door behind himself. Draco had left Ron with the twins about an hour ago, giving him the chance and try to coax them to sleep by himself for a change. 

About eight and a half years have passed since the war ended and a lot has happened within those years. Most notably, Ron and Draco had fallen in love and got married less than a year after they defeated Voldemort. The whole Wizarding World was in a tizzy for a few weeks following their marriage; their families especially. Ron and Draco had barely told their parents, and in Ron’s case his siblings, before they decided to tie the knot. 

Needless to say, the Malfoy’s weren’t exactly supportive of their sons relationship with a Weasley. Lucius cut all of his ties with his son the day Draco told him about his relationship with Ron. Narcissa, well.....Narcissa came around after a few long conversations with both Ron and Draco. The Pureblood values she had instilled in her since birth made her hesitant when it came to their relationship, as most Purebloods weren’t supportive of homosexual relationships. After all, those types of relationships couldn’t create new heirs for the old Pureblood families and that’s what all old Purebloods want. She now was their greatest supporter and loved her grandchildren to no end. 

Molly and Arthur were also hesitant to support their sons relationship with a Malfoy. It wasn’t because of any bullshit Pureblood ideals however, it was because of Ron and Draco’s turbulent past involving each other. They just didn’t see how rivals who used to hate each other could now supposedly be in love with each other. Maybe they still believe that but after all of these years they don’t say anything about it. 

With a tired sigh, Ron walked into his and Draco’s bedroom. His husband was in bed, sitting against the headboard reading one of the Muggle novels that he loved so much. He didn’t so much as look up at Ron when he walked around the room and crawled into bed. He pressed his face against his pillow and loudly yawned. 

Ron and Draco had been living in a constant state of fatigue ever since they adopted the twins six months ago. They went through a Muggle adoption agency, despite everyone telling them to go through the Wizarding one that Lavender Brown worked for, and adopted the twins as soon as they were born, they were now going on seven and a half months. They didn’t go through the Wizarding agency because they didn’t want to adopt a child purely because they had magic, they wanted a child regardless of whether they did or not. Also there was less of a chance of their paperwork getting leaked to the Wizarding tabloids if they went through a Muggle agency. 

All they knew about the twins’ biological parents is that they were teenagers that lived on the risky side and decided against using a condom. If either Rose or Scorpius wanted to know who their biological parents were, they could get the records for them but as of now Ron and Draco don’t exactly care who their other parents could be. 

“Are they finally asleep?” Draco asks redundantly, placing the book he was reading on the bedside table next to him. 

“Uh huh” Ron mumbles, keeping his face pressed into the pillow. 

“Good. I love you” Draco says, clicking the light on his bedside table off. 

He slides down to a laying down position, his face next to Ron’s. The redhead moves his head slightly so he’s facing his husband and he opens his eyes. In the dark, he could barely see his loves face but somehow he could still see his grey eyes almost perfectly. Ron quickly pecked him on the lips, far too tired to do anything more than that tonight. 

“Love you too. Are you gonna feed them when they wake up or do you want me to?” Ron asks, already closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take him. 

“I’ll do it” Draco says softly, clearly as tired as his husband. 

“‘Kay” 


End file.
